In the 1990s, miniaturized total analysis systems or Lab-on-a-chip were firstly proposed by Manz and Widmer. Because of its high analytical efficiency and low reagent consumption, micro-miniaturization and integration of analytical devices, and advantages of high throughput analysis of various kinds of materials, they have become one of the research hotspots in the analytical chemistry field. Common materials used for manufacturing microchips include glass, quartz, and high molecular polymer, among which glass and quartz are the most common used materials for manufacturing microchips due to its excellent optical and electro-osmosis performance. Meanwhile, with the fast development of glass process industrial, various kinds of glass have been made to be chosen as suitable glass substrate per research objects. Microchip fabrication mainly includes micromachining and bonding; however, bonding has become key and challenging points in microchips fabrication owing to its low success rate. Quartz is extremely noted for the problem of low bonding efficiency when used for microchips fabrication. Currently, the techniques needed for current bonding method include superficial rinse of glass or quartz microchips and conducting bonding by way of exerting certain pressure and heat. Usually, dangerous Piranha solution which consists of concentrated sulfur acid (H2SO4) and hydrogen peroxide (H2O2) mixed in proportion is used for cleaning. Commonly the dangerous Piranha solution is used under the boiling state for the purpose of best superficial and activation effect. However, it dramatically decreases manufacturing efficiency owing to severe security hazard and time-consuming treating process. One of the frequently-used means for pre-bonding after rinse is evaporation of water in a tunnel and inter-chip after alignment in water. Thus, permanent bonding is obtained. It is found in researches that extremely low success rate of single alignment is generated by the existence of surface affinity between substrate and cover plate and water surface tension. Additionally, because of the high percentage of water, a minute amount of water in inter-chip may gasify rapidly in case of insufficient evaporation during thermal bonding in a high-temperature furnace, which inevitably leads to microchips bursting. Particularly, superficial defect from micro-hole on the etched surface of microchips can be created by unavoided etching at pin hole which possibly exists in photoresist without the protection of sacrificial layer. Moreover, the possibility of bursting during thermal bonding can also be increased for the existence of remaining water and bubbles in between micro-holes. Meanwhile, a few bubbles in between microchips would cause incomplete bonding in partial restrict which results in interferometric fringe and an apparent decrease in bonding intensely. Another alternative way for alignment and permanent thermal bonding is to perform operations following the step of Piranha solution washing in drying circumstances. It remains difficult to align with low success rate even adopting special assistant alignment instruments, the reason of which lies in the fact that substrate and cover plate after being washed by Piranha are highly possible to fit closely, bringing the alignment harder. Thus it can be seen that the obstacles result in low yield and efficiency of bonding of glass or quartz microchips, and an efficient, fast and safety pre-bonding method is needed.